


Sun Of A Beach - A J2 Reverse Bang post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ending of Show, M/M, Understanding wives, emotional boys, no crying because they might as well be Winchesters, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: The guys are winding down after the show wraps. Emotions and alcohol lead to feelings being expressed that both were unable or unwilling to show before with such a long friendship at stake. Will it cause problems between the guys or will it lead to something that they can hold onto as they finish one stage of their acting careers and start another?
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sun Of A Beach - A J2 Reverse Bang post

**Author's Note:**

> Original 'art' created for the J2 Reverse Bang on LiveJournal and I was super lucky to have ncdover1285, a very talented writer, claim it and create a beautiful story from it.

Banner-  
  
  
Original Art with titles-  
  
  
Divider-  


Author: ncdover1285

Beta: klove0511

Link to fic: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418222)


End file.
